Sunnydale vs Forks
by xxPrettyEyesxx
Summary: What happens if the Scooby gang moved to Forks after they defeated the First? What if Dawn was the one who attended Forks High? BtVS/Twilight Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Twilight or any of its characters.**

_**Author's note: Hey, this is one of my very first fanfics, so uh**__ please __**be gentle. Thanks**_

**Chapter 1**

The Sunnydale school bus made its way down the road. Raindrops exploded on the windows, flashes of white appeared everywhere, the rough road made it hard for everyone on the bus to keep still.

"Exactly how far is the next town?" Buffy asked. They'd been traveling the freeway for some time after their visit to the hospital.

Giles looked at her, "Not sure, but I'm sure it can't be that far. It would've been helpful to have a GPS."

Buffy's eyes widened, "You don't know where we are?"

Giles looked defensive, "I didn't say that. I just think it would be faster if we had one. It may show us shortcuts."

"Because you don't know where we are." Dawn said.

Giles shook his head, annoyed.

Willow looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sure Giles knows what he's doing. I have confidence in you, Giles."

"Thank you, Willow" Giles had a smile on his face.

Willow turned to Kennedy, pursed her lips and shook her head so lightly that it was almost unnoticeable. Kennedy tried hard not to laugh.

Dawn kept her eyes on the side of her window, watching blurred trees whiz by. She notices a sign and reads, "Women's Correctional Facility 2 miles". About 50 ft later, she sees another sign. It was a "no hitch kicking symbol. She nudged Willow for her to look. Willow couldn't help but smile.

After about half an hour another sign was standing on the side of the road.

"We're in Modesto, now. I've never heard of it." Faith said.

"Maybe it's a small town." Kennedy said.

"As long as it has a hotel, I'm fine with it." Buffy replies.

"You haven't seen the movie, 'Vacancy' yet." Dawn replies.

Buffy turns to Dawn, "It'll be fine. Let's try it, Giles."

Giles pulls in to the next exit.

"There's one!" Giles says.

Buffy looks around, "Where?" she asks.

"The one with the neon lights that says 'Hotel'." Faith replies.

Giles pulls into the parking lot and turns off the ignition. "I'll see if they have rooms".

Buffy gets up, "I'll go with you."

Not long after, they return.

"Ok, we have just enough. So, grab a card and meet up here tomorrow at 8:00."

The bus is filled with groans. Buffy looks at all their disgusted faces. "Ok…9:30?"

Everyone looks at each other and shrugs. They all file out grabbing a key on their way out.

Willow grabs the card and looks at Buffy, "9:30? Really, Buff?"

Buffy smiles at her, "Would you like me to make an announcement to make it later for you and Kennedy's behalf?"

Willow's face turned bright red. "I wasn't suggesting- I mean- I just thought that slayers needed more sleep."

Buffy laughed, "Will, I'm teasing."

"Willow knows all about teasing." Kennedy grins.

Willow turns to her, "Kennedy!"

Dawn steps up to Buffy, "So do you have any idea where we're heading now?"

To be continued…

_Author's note: Thanks for reading. I know it's slow right now, but it will get better. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Buffy and Dawn walk side by side. "Well, I would like to live in a cooler place."

Dawn looked at her, "You mean like Antarctica?"

Buffy stopped, "What's in Antarctica?"

Dawn shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, from what I hear."

Buffy shakes her head, "It's too far…and cold."

"That's good. Because if you said yes, I'd be shocked and worried."

Buffy looked at Dawn, confused. "Then why'd you asked?"

"I was just playing around. I'm in a good mood now that the First is gone…or nowhere near us."

"I see. Well, how do you feel about Washington?"

Dawn shrugs. "I got nothing against Washington, but what about Giles? Is he coming? What about the rest of the gang?"

"We'll just have to ask them tomorrow."

"They better say 'yes'."

Buffy points a finger at her, "Don't push them into coming with us, Dawn."

"What's wrong with a little persuasion?" Dawn asks.

The next day the parking lot was full of slayers.

Buffy and Dawn were talking to the rest of the gang.

Buffy looks at them all, "So what do you think?"

Giles rubs his forehead, "Washington? What about the council?"

"Why not have the council in Washington? We can decide where it's going." Dawn replies.

"Yeah, we'll just ask Washington if we can build the council in their state. We'll tell them that the last one got blown up and we want to rebuild it here. D, you have have permits and stuff."

Dawn looked confused. "How did the others do it then?- That's not the point. The real question is if you guys are coming with us?"

Xander smiles, "Of course I'm coming with you guys, Dawnie."

Giles looks at them, "I can't imagine being anywhere else."

Faith gives a light smile, "Count me in."

"Don't you want to see if Wood is coming first."

"Actually, we have different plans." Faith responds.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't all a waste. We learned a lot from each other."

"So you're okay?"

Faith smiles, "Yeah."

"Kennedy said she'll follow me to whatever I decide. But I want to ask her again first." Willow said.

A few minutes later…

Willow and Kennedy come back excited "Ok, we're in!"

Dawn grins, "I can't believe I was worried we'd all split up."

Finally, after some time, the rest of the slayers went to their desired destinations.

The gang managed to buy some new clothes to help last for a couple weeks.

Dawn turns to the gang, "To Forks?"

Buffy smiles, "To Forks."

The gang took a couple cars, heading to the nearest airport.

_Author's note: If you're still reading, you rock!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Buffy or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3**

The plane was full of anxious passengers. Kennedy turns to Willow, "I forgot how long it takes to get everything all set up." Willow smiled, "We'll be off soon."

Dawn was reading a book when she saw a really good-looking man pass by. She couldn't help but let her mouth drop. She watched him take a seat next to Buffy. _Of course,_ she thought. Kennedy and Willow saw the whole thing and tried to keep from smiling.

Dawn waved over to Buffy to get her attention. Buffy made her way over to her with an annoyed expression. "What?" Buffy asked.

"Switch with me." Dawn whispered.

"No way. I know a good thing when I see it."

"Oh come on."

"No. He's too old for you."

Faith smiled. "If we're limited to dating people on this plane, we're in trouble." An overweight man sat next to Faith, who gave her a dirty look. Faith instantly looked embarrassed. "_Big trouble_" she thought.

Dawn sighed, "Fine." Buffy went to sit back down.

The man sitting next to Buffy didn't look up. Buffy wondered if he even knew she was there. _Had he even looked at her? _Buffy tried to strike up a conversation with him, but had no luck. He still never looked at her as he was answering her questions. Buffy huffed.

Dawn wasn't having the best time either. The teenager beside her had his headphones on and singing horribly out of tune and loudly. Dawn rolled her eyes. _This is going to be one long trip._

After some time, an announcement came on telling the passengers to put their seatbelts on. When the plane landed, the man sitting next to Faith lost grip of his snack and pieces of almonds flew everywhere, including down Faith's shirt. "Shit!" Faith said. The man looked at her and reached his hand over to her, "Oops, I'll get that for ya." Faith held up her hand, "No! No! I got it." Faith said responded.

When it was time to leave, the gang couldn't of gotten out of there fast enough. Dawn was so anxious that she forgot to unbuckle her seatbelt when she tried to get up. She was instantly pulled down.

The gang crowded around. "Forks isn't that far away. We can be there in half an hour." Giles said. "Then let's go." Faith said.

_Half an hour later…_

"The great thing about this building is that it's so big we can all live by each other." Giles says while walking down the hall.

"We all live in the same building?" Xander asks.

"Yes."

"Awesome!" Dawn shouts.

Buffy turns to Dawn, "You'll be starting school in a couple days."

Dawn looks confused, "School? Already!?"

"Dawn, the more school you miss, the more you'll fall behind. Trust me, you'll like it."

Dawn narrows her eyes, "I doubt it."

_Author's note: If you're still with me, you rock. I know it's really slow, but I felt like I had to put all this stuff in. Believe me, I wish I could skip all this._


End file.
